mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony theme song/Gallery
First, second and third versions Images of the three title sequences running from Friendship is Magic, part 1 through Magical Mystery Cure. Twilight Sparkle and Spike in balloon S1 Opening.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike in balloon 2 S1 Opening.png Rainbow Dash punching through clouds S1 Opening.png Rainbow Dash punching through clouds 2 S1 Opening.png Rainbow Dash opening theme.png|Big adventure Pinkie Pie opening theme.png|Tons of fun Rarity opening theme.png|A beautiful heart Applejack bucking a tree in opening theme.png|Faithful and strong Fluttershy opening theme.png|Sharing kindness, it's an easy feat Twilight Sparkle magic makes it all complete S1 Opening.png|And magic makes it all complete! My Little Pony Theme Song.png|The main six after singing their solo parts. Princess Celestia's Throne Room Opening.png|Princess Celestia with her Royal Guards in the near end of the Intro My Little Pony Opening Titlecard.png|The titlecard that appears at the end of the theme song. Lauren Faust title sequence opening credits.png|Opening credits for Lauren Faust First version Images of the title sequence that runs from Friendship is Magic, part 1 through The Return of Harmony Part 2. Ponyville in the opening theme.png Rainbow Dash zooming over Ponyville S1 Opening.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike landing in Ponyville S1 Opening.png Twilight after getting out of her balloon S1E1.png Second and third versions Images of the two title sequences that run from Lesson Zero through Magical Mystery Cure. Princess Celestia's magic glow color change.png|Princess Celestia's magic glow color change is first seen in the new opening sequence after receiving Twilight's friendship report with a picture attached. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png|Now with lighting effects. Second version Images of the title sequence that runs from Lesson Zero through Luna Eclipsed. CMC intro.png|With more new ponies in the back, including mustaches. With Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo in the background Third version Images of the title sequence running from Sisterhooves Social through Magical Mystery Cure. RemasteredOpeningTrain-1.png|The train in Ponyville, featuring Derpy Hooves and some new elderly ponies. ''Equestria Girls'' version Images of the title sequence from My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Hasbro Studios presents Rarity cutie mark EG opening.png Hasbro Studios presents Applejack cutie mark EG opening.png Hasbro Studios presents Pinkie cutie mark EG opening.png Hasbro Studios presents Rainbow cutie mark EG opening.png Hasbro Studios presents Fluttershy cutie mark EG opening.png Exec Producer credits 1 EG opening.png Exec Producer credits 2 EG opening.png Producer credits and Fluttershy EG opening.png Writer credits and Applejack EG opening.png Meghan McCarthy credit and Pinkie EG opening.png Director credits and Rarity EG opening.png Jayson Thiessen credit and Twilight EG opening.png Equestria Girls logo and school EG opening.png Tara Strong credit bookshelf EG opening.png Twilight Sparkle book cover EG opening.png Ashleigh Ball credit soccer ball EG opening.png Applejack and RD rainbow apple EG opening.png Andrea Libman credit balloon EG opening.png Pinkie and Fluttershy butterfly EG opening.png Tabitha St Germain credit mirror EG opening.png Rarity mirror reflection EG opening.png Cathy Weseluck credit and Spike EG opening.png Rebecca Shoichet credit sun flare EG opening.png Main cast pony silhouettes EG opening.png Main cast human silhouettes EG opening.png Equestria Girls starry logo EG opening.png Miscellaneous Timberwolf chasing Granny S2E12.png|From the extended version's sizzle reel Daring Do sunset sizzle reel.png|From the extended version's sizzle reel "To be continued..." S02E25.png|"To be continued" screen used at the end of each part 1 episode (before the credits); the color varies slightly and different music is used each time. "Previously on My Little Pony" S02E26.png|"Previously on" screen used at the beginning of each part 2 episode; the color varies slightly and a different musical cue is used each time. Category:Episode gallery pages